paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Peacekeeper
Allied Peacekeeper "Keeping the peace is our personal business." :- The Peacekeeper Motto Tactical Analysis * Quick-draw shield technique: Peacekeepers are remarkably capable of switching from their shotguns to their shields as the need arises. Though the two devices are too bulky to be used simultaneously, Peacekeepers are trained to be quick enough on the draw to overcome this. * No expense spared: Many military analysts are reaching the same conclusion: Peacekeepers are a more effective fighting force than almost any frontline infantry division in history. However, this doesn't come cheap, nor are the Allies as liberal as the Soviets when accepting new recruits into their ranks. * Dedicated: Peacekeepers are highly specialised against enemy infantry, but their bulky equipment makes them poorly suited against enemy armour. Their equipment is also too heavy to swim in, and their shotguns aren't suitable against the Soviets' roving air patrols. * Clearing house: Peacekeepers are equipped to deal with fortified enemy structures. They can effectively close the distance with their shields, then neutralize any hostiles inside, so long as they're not outnumbered. Once fighting from a secured structure, Peacekeepers can be even more effective. WWIII Operational History While debate rages on about who fired the first shots of the war between the Soviet Union and the Allied Nations, there is little denying that the Allied Nations are now on the defensive. Nowhere is this more apparent than in the Allies' employ of its Peacekeeper divisions, who resemble heavily armoured riot police more so than conventional soldiers. This is no coincidence, as the Peacekeepers once were responsible for bringing order to war-torn nations, as their moniker suggests. However, these men and women are now seen on the front lines of war against the hostile powers. Peacekeepers may be relatively few in number, yet they are outfitted with superior equipment and given excellent training before they're sent to risk their lives in the name of putting a stop to the Allied Nations' enemies. The Peacekeeper program was jointly developed in the United States by top-ranking New York City police officials, the U.S. Army, and a panel of Allied top aides and strategists. The results of the program were controversial at first: The Allies green-lighted the full-scale training of forces suitably armed for heavy close-quarters combat, rather than for open battle, yet began deploying the Peacekeepers in frontline encounters versus Soviet conscript armies. Mind you, only when faced with such enemies are the Peacekeepers authorised to use deadly force, and the Allies have committed to strictly enforcing this yet never had to. After all, Peacekeepers all undergo the same strict regimen and ultimately swear the same oath in support of those in need of their protection. In keeping with their mandate, Peacekeepers' accessories are highly protective in nature, allowing them to effectively guard civilians - or one another. The results of initial combat encounters silenced critics of the Peacekeeper program, while incensing the Soviets. The Peacekeepers' heavy shields provided them with ample protection against Soviet small-arms fire, while their Belgian-made shotguns proved remarkably effective against the conscripts' superior numbers. This, then, was the Allies' daring strategy. By adopting a thoroughly defensive posture against the reckless Soviet advances, the Allies' frontline fighters could dam the flow of Soviet forces across international borders. The Peacekeepers soon proved even more effective when working alongside the Allies' other infantry forces, ranging from its German-bred attack dogs to Javelin armed heavy-weapons specialists. Clearly, however, the Peacekeepers have not yet lived up to their name. Nevertheless, they have prevailed in many hostile encounters since they were formally introduced into the Allied arsenal. They tend to work best in small squads, huddling behind one of their shield-bearing brethren, all while steadily closing the distance with their foes--where one good shot from a Grummond-8 can send even a strong, well-armoured man teetering head over heels. Through it all, the men and women behind the visors remain virtually anonymous, at least while on duty. While the Peacekeeper program is still fairly new, Peacekeepers have exemplified highly appropriate battlefield conduct, and present themselves bravely and modestly during the few interviews Allied brass has cleared. Among their many dangerous responsibilities, Peacekeepers are also tasked with clearing urban areas of civilian presence when the Allies have reasonable suspicion that war is on its way. Post-War Operational History The new Grummond-9 Combat Shotgun has finally hit the field and is being issued as fast as it can be manufactured. With an eight-shot semi-automatic firing action, the Grummond-9 has helped to level the playing field at long range, if simply by sheer weight of fire. However, the limited number of such weapons means that their issue has been limited to Peacekeepers who see heavy combat. Additionally, the NBC seals on the Peacekeeper armour proved insufficient against Soviet Desolator Defoliant, causing toxic corrosives to leak into the suit itself. Needless to say, this proved fatal. The Allied Nations were able to study samples of the defoliant taken from Upper Normandy, however, and were able to redesign the seals to protect against it. While impossible to fully protect the Peacekeeper, the suit now offers better protection against chemicals and gases on top of its already impressive protection from many nasty effects on the battlefield. Quotes Behind the Scenes * Peacekeepers appear to draw inspiration from SWAT members and various other police forces. Just the Stats |cost= 150 |buildtime= 0:04 |health= 175 |speed= 50 |armourtype= Infantry |fontcolor=#000 |backgroundcolor=#77F |bordercolor=#33F }} |cost= 150 |buildtime= 0:04 |health= 175 |speed= 50 |armourtype= Riot |fontcolor=#000 |backgroundcolor=#77F |bordercolor=#33F }} , , |range=120 |rate of fire=3/4 |damage=60 |suppression=10 |dps=20 |fontcolor=#000 |backgroundcolor=#77F |bordercolor=#33F }} Vietnam Theatre Peacekeeper "We are the light at the end of the tunnel." :- Vietnam Theater Peacekeeper Benjamin Willard Tactical Analysis * Feet First Into Hell:: Combat hardened veterans from the war in Europe, the Vietnam Theatre Peacekeepers' experience with their Grummond-8 shotguns, along with the new Dragon's Breath white phosphorus shells, make them even more deadly, especially in the close confines of the Vietnamese jungle, where hand to hand combat is common. * An Old Friend:: Like their European cousins, the Vietnam Theatre Peacekeepers are also equipped with a standard issue Legion Riot Shield. With all their experience, they can easily switch between their shotgun and their shield, shifting from a defensive position to an offensive one near instantly. * Always on the Move: However, Vietnam Theatre Peacekeepers are few and far in between. Their experience also means that they could hardly be expected to sit in ARVN tents and sip tea. Thus, these soldiers are only available via reinforcements, and even then in limited numbers. * Like Hell Itself Opened Its Mouth: Vietnam Theatre Peacekeepers who have been awarded the Allied Gallantry Cross have access to the jungle tuned Grummond-9 Semi-Automatic Dragon Fire variant. The sheer weight of fire from this improved shotgun usually leaves the enemy (and the forest around him) burnt to a crisp. Operational History For many Peacekeepers, the end of World War III meant a well-deserved break for them after an exhaustingly long period of fighting. However, the most elite Peacekeepers amongst them could hardly waste their skills by sitting down and resting. These highly decorated, battle-hardened troops have been instead reassigned to Vietnam, where they aim to bring peace back to yet another warring region. With their armour painted yellow and green to camouflage them in the forests, they now stand ready to face a new enemy. These Peacekeepers have endured the worst the previous war has thrown at them, braving through it without breaking. Their experience is unmatched and their skill with the shotgun surpassed by few. With fresh new batches of "Dragon's Breath" incendiary shells, each blast from their shotgun provides a white phosphorus explosion as well as a 10-foot tongue of flame, rooting enemy units out of cover and preventing them from concealing themselves inside the dense vegetation. Coupled with their Javelin counterparts, these troops tear through everything the Vietcong can ever hope to throw at them, one platoon at a time. Additionally, Peacekeepers which have shown sufficient gallantry to warrant an Allied Gallantry Cross are allowed to use the improved, jungle tuned Grummond-9 “Dragon Fire” semi-automatic shotgun. The Grummond-9, when coupled with the "Dragon's Breath", is capable of creating a miniature conflagration in a few seconds, completely incinerating any Vietcong trapped inside the deadly inferno. However, while their primary purpose is that of search-and-destroy missions against the Vietcong, they also serve another purpose, conducting efforts to win over the hearts and minds of the Vietnamese populace and win over their popular support. This would cut off the Vietcong, denying them food, local support, safe houses, information and money. For such a task, the Peacekeepers are exceptionally well suited, with their training and experience in humanitarian operations. Despite the success of the "hearts and minds" programme up to this point, it is not without critics, however. The ARVN complains that the programme draws Peacekeepers from search-and-destroy missions where they are needed, while some high ranking members of the Reservists also disagree with the programme, and seek to put a stop to it. Proponents of the programme, however, argue that ultimately, the Vietnam War will not be won by an endless expenditure of bombs, men and ammunition, but by winning over the support of the Vietnamese people. Just the Stats |cost= N/A |buildtime= N/A |health= 175 |speed= 50 |armourtype= Infantry |fontcolor= black |backgroundcolor= #C7A317 |bordercolor= #FF0000 }} |cost= N/A |buildtime= N/A |health= 175 |speed= 50 |armourtype= Riot |fontcolor= black |backgroundcolor= #C7A317 |bordercolor= #FF0000 }} , , |range=120 |rate of fire= 3/4 |damage= 50 |suppression= 10 |dps= 37.5 |fontcolor= black |backgroundcolor= #C7A317 |bordercolor= #FF0000 }} Vietnam Theatre Peacekeeper Sentinel "Looking out for friendlies." :- Peacekeeper Sentinel Tactical Analysis * Heavy Suppressive Fire: Peacekeeper Sentinels are tough, machine gun armed infantry. They use their machine guns to great effect, suppressing enemy infantry for their shotgun armed brethren to finish off at point blank range. * Shielded From Attack: Like other Peacekeepers, Sentinels have been equipped and trained to use their Riot Shield to shield themselves from attack and close distances under fire. * Watching Over Everywhere: Peacekeeper Sentinels are a rare sight, only available via reinforcements and even then only in small numbers. Despite their thick armour, prolonged fire from anti-infantry weapons will still kill them, and their machine guns are less than effective against tank armour. *'Minigunner Madness:' Elite Peacekeeper Sentinels are being issued enhanced armour frames that allow them to wield the MX-336 "Eliminator" 5.56mm man-portable minigun, which can easily blanket an area in lead. Background One of the more controversial decisions made early in the history of the Peacekeeper programme was the decision to arm the graduates of the then new programme with pump-action shotguns and heavy body armour, rather than a more traditional set of equipment. At the time, the decision was criticised by many, who pointed out that the Peacekeeper's weapons and equipment was only good for fighting in close quarters and urban areas; in open battle, it was argued, the Peacekeepers would be cut down long before they got close enough to use their weapons effectively, as they lacked any form of long ranged firepower. In response, several officials in the Peacekeeper programme released a scathing rebuttal to the various criticisms pitted at the Peacekeeper programme, noting that "many of their detractors were greatly misinformed". While it was true that Peacekeepers would normally be armed with the Grummond-8 shotgun, Peacekeeper Assault Armour, and Legion Riot Shield, the officials pointed out that graduates of the Peacekeeper programme were fully proficient in many other types of firearms, and could be just as easily be equipped with FN FAL battle rifles and Kwolek body armour. The reason, the officials argued, why they made the decision to arm the Peacekeepers with their equipment was because most combat tended to take place at fairly short ranges over a few hundred metres. While even this was often too great a distance for the limited reach of a shotgun, Peacekeepers were trained to close the distance behind the protection of their bulletproof shields and heavy body armour. Furthermore, they pointed out, the critics were incorrect in claiming that squads of Peacekeepers would lack long ranged firepower; every squad of Peacekeepers would have a soldier armed with a Browning Automatic Rifle to provide long ranged automatic firepower, just as each squad would possess an anti-tank specialist with a shaped charge rocket launcher. These machine gun wielding specialists soon gained the unofficial nickname of Sentinels, since they "watched over" their fellow Peacekeepers as they closed the distance with the enemy. More recently, the introduction of the newer MG-60 light machine gun has led to the replacement of the outdated BAR; though some Peacekeeper units still do not have the new weapons, the Peacekeepers expect to fully phase out the BAR by the end of the year. Apart from this and the issuing of the improved model of Peacekeeper Assault Armour, the equipment of the Peacekeeper Sentinels otherwise remains unchanged; like other Peacekeepers, they are equipped with Legion Riot Shields, as well as Nightingale pistols as backup sidearms. There are also some claims of experimental man-portable miniguns being issued to select units, though the Allies have neither confirmed nor denied these rumours. Just the Stats |cost= N/A |buildtime= N/A |health= 175 |speed= 50 |armourtype= Infantry |fontcolor= black |backgroundcolor= #C7A317 |bordercolor= #FF0000 }} |cost= N/A |buildtime= N/A |health= 175 |speed= 50 |armourtype= Riot |fontcolor= black |backgroundcolor= #C7A317 |bordercolor= #FF0000 }} , |range=180 |rate of fire=4 |damage=3 |suppression=8 |dps=12 |fontcolor= black |backgroundcolor= #C7A317 |bordercolor= #FF0000 }} Behind the Scenes * The "Eliminator" minigun is a reference to the weapon of the same name from Command and Conquer Tiberium Dawn. Reserve Recon Peacekeeper "There are currently fifty six other members of 2nd Recon, B-Company, mounted in fourteen Leopards. We are all four days sleep deprived and running a constant buzz of contraband Lipovitan, powdered coffee crystals, and adrenaline. In this state, we will shoot at anything that moves and we will not stop shooting until we run out of ammo. The last place you want to be is in front of us." :- Corporal Edward Pearson, asked by a reporter to explain the essence of Recon Peacekeepers Tactical Analysis * Blaze of Glory: Recon Peacekeepers are notably trigger happy thrill seekers, who make it a point to carry and employ an excessive amount of firepower. They practice the belief that the best defence is offense; though less armoured than most, the sheer firepower they put out makes up for it. * Light Them Up!: Between their light machine gun and repeating grenade launcher, a Recon Peacekeeper can destroy any infantry or light vehicle target before they have a chance to respond. They can fire both of them on the move, and unlike most infantry can back peddle for a fighting retreat. * Mounted Infantry: Combat Recon is primarily conducted from vehicles, not on foot. Whenever they are not taking a strategic point, your average Recon Peacekeeper will be mounted in his vehicle, where he has greater mobility and firepower at his disposal. * Get Some!: Spectrum weapons scaled for infantry use are still experimental, so it was determined the best way to field test them is to give them to the soldiers who do their best to get into trouble as frequently as possible. Operational History The Peacekeeper divisions pride themselves on precision. Unlike the brutal fist of Soviet tank divisions, the Allies carefully pick their targets, applying maximum force to the enemy at their weakest point before rolling up the flanks, cutting the enemy line apart. Of course, these sorts of tactics require good intelligence of the enemy position and strength, and the ability to gauge the enemy reaction. It falls to recon units to scout ahead and directly determine the abilities and composition of enemy forces. They do this by driving right at them. The Recon Peacekeepers are a direct evolution of the "Ranger Fleets" of WW2. The ability to strike any location with hundreds of light attack vehicles was not only a good disruption tactic, but also provided Allied commanders with large amounts of information which could turn the tide of a battle. After the Second World War, the ad hoc Ranger fleets were assembled into proper battalions, their innovative equipment configurations canonized and their vehicles upgraded considerably over the years. Peacekeeper Recon is an all-volunteer outfit, with a gruelling training course and a highly competitive community surrounding it. They have picked up a (well deserved) reputation for being tough, professional, and probably a bit unhinged; Recon Peacekeepers compare their job to extreme sports, and most of them are adrenaline junkies in some way; if they weren't before their first deployment, they certainly will be after the thrill of driving directly into the enemy guns! Once they join a campaign, Recon Peacekeepers have a deceptively simple mode of operation. They load their vehicles with as much gear, fuel, ammunition and rations as they can possibly fit, and then begin to drive directly towards the enemy lines. Local commanders guide them towards trouble spots or areas where there is little intelligence; they quickly blaze through the area, shooting anything that so much as twitches, then report the engagement back to headquarters. At this point, most units would dig in to see the enemy off and to hold the ground they took. By contrast, Recon units continue to drive deep into enemy lines, provoking the enemy to chase them while they destroy enemy infrastructure or simply disrupt their lines. As mobility is key, Recon fleets stay on the move for twenty four hours a day, by driving in shifts and consuming unhealthy amounts of stimulants. Typically, a Recon fleet only turns around once they start to run out of fuel, though this is not always the case; 4th Recon's A Company managed to stay behind Soviet lines for nearly a month by ambushing Soviet convoys in the night and manually siphoning the fuel out of the abandoned vehicles. After they return to base, the average Recon Peacekeeper will sleep for roughly twenty hours, eat a proper meal for the first time in weeks, take a long shower, and trade in all his broken equipment for replacement, before setting back out on the road for another mission. Category:Units Category:Vietnam Category:Allied Nations Category:Allied Units Category:Units Originating from the United States